


You Deserve Everything

by OopsHi_TillTheWheelsFallOff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsHi_TillTheWheelsFallOff/pseuds/OopsHi_TillTheWheelsFallOff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tried everything he could to give the Winchesters a normal life. They definitely deserved it. But what happens when Dean finds out the truth? Will he be happy living the life that he's been given?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve Everything

Castiel paused, panic naturally coursing through every fiber of his vessel. He set the tomato that he had been chopping down on the counter and briskly walked out of the room. 

"Dean, where are you?" He checked every single room and finally let out the breath that he had been holding when he found him in the living area of the big house. "What is it? Are you okay?" Dean moved his lips to form an innocent smile and patted the couch next to him. 

"Come watch this movie with me." Cas glared at the man, folding his arms across his chest. "Dean Winchester, how many times have I told you not to pray to me unless it's urgent?" Dean wrapped his fingers around the angel's tensed wrist. 

Dean had known Castiel since he was a toddler. He remembered when he saw him first at four years old. He was playing chase with his dad and then all of a sudden his foot caught on a rug and he was falling forward. John was immediately rushing forward to catch him, but it was too late. Dean had fallen and cracked his head open on the corner of the coffee table. 

At the hospital, the Winchesters were told that their little boy was in a coma as a result of the head trauma. The chances of him waking up were slim. 

Two days later, Dean made a miraculous recovery and was seemingly completely better. The doctors had no absolutely explanation.

He was released the following day to go home.

His mom and dad took him back to the hospital a month later to check out any side effects of the trauma. Dean had told them that he saw an angel when he was in the coma and that he had hugged Dean and told him he was going to be okay, and that's when he woke up. 

That wasn't what caused them concern, people claim to see things all the time when they have a near death experience. What was weird was that Dean kept seeing him after the experience. He would carry full on conversations with this supposed angel. 

The doctors told his parents he was completely fine and whatever this was, it wasn't because of the fall. 

Growing up, Cas was Dean's best friend. He was very popular, so he had no trouble finding other ones, but it was Castiel who had always proven his love and loyalty. Currently, they were roommates in a house in San Francisco(along with Sam, who was attending Stanford, which is the reason they moved there, and dating a nice girl named Jess). This was a convenient situation because it let Castiel do his job and watch over his human almost constantly. The two of them knew that what they had wasn't a particularly normal friendship but Cas had decided not to label anything. He always seemed to pull away when they got too close, as if he were scared of something.

He had always been secretive about what made him the way he was. He obviously was holding onto some sort of dark past. Once, Dean had managed to get it out of him that the past involved himself in some way. 

"Cas," Dean began as he tightened his grip around his wrist and pulled him down onto the couch, "tell me about it." Castiel immediately went to protest. 

"I'm done with the secrets, man. If you don't tell me I am walking out that door."

The angel took in a deep breath as he saw no point in arguing anymore, his face held a solemn expression. "It began one night when your mother went into Sam's nursery to check on him..."

* 

It had been hours. The sun was starting to rise but neither of the two were tired. Well, Castiel was, but not in the way that mortals get when they need sleep. He was emotionally exhausted down to his core from reliving everything that had happened. 

He wasn't even done explaining yet. He had covered most of the past, but not how they had gotten to where they were. 

"I don't understand, Cas. Why don't I remember any of this? What happened?" Castiel visibly tensed. His eyes clenched shut and he had to inhale deeply to calm the tears that threatened to spill over. Sometimes he missed the days when he couldn't feel human emotions, such as sorrow. 

"Cas." Dean reached a hand out and placed it on his knee in a comforting manner. "What happened?" He repeated, this time more gently. He remained silent. And then finally, in a soft, broken voice:

"You died." 

"Yeah, apparently. Like, a hundred different times."

He shook his head. "No, Dean, you were gone. There was no bringing you back. I knew it, Sam knew it, everyone knew it was over. Sam could not handle it. He went down a dark path." Tears clouded Dean's hazel eyes. 

"Wait, are you saying- are you saying my little brother killed himself?" Castiel could see that Dean was obviously trying to hold himself together, but it was tearing him apart to even think about it. 

"No, but he might as well have. He became very reckless. He didn't seem to care about anything anymore. Sam told me he didn't wish to live anymore, not without you. I convinced him to stay. I told him it is what you would have wanted. But it was only a matter of time before something came along and did the job for him." Dean shook his head in disbelief. It was all too crazy. No way was any of this true. 

"I thought I had lost you both, so I contacted my brother, Gabriel. He informed me that he could bring you both back. I told him I didn't want you brought back to this life. I wanted him to give you the normal lives you always deserved. So, he did." Dean had tears in his eyes, his jaw locked. 

He got up and paced the room, processing everything he just heard. He held his hands behind his head, fingers interlocked to keep them in place. 

He was confused at the instinct he had at this moment, but followed through with it anyways. 

His right hand clenched into a fist as he brought it down to hit the table next to him. "Dammit, Castiel! What the hell? I may not remember doing any of that, but obviously it's what I was meant to do! You can't just go messing around with fate like that! I swear that's one of the stories you told, isn't it?" He shook his head angrily. 

"Dean, you had done enough! This is the life you deserved to begin with," he spoke calmly from where he was standing, staring out of a window to calm himself. Dean scoffed. 

"Were you not paying attention to the story that you were telling? Sounds like I don't deserve much of anything. I have to go, I have to make this right. I need to do what I was meant to do in the first place." He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on. Cas whirled around, his face showed that he was clearly upset. 

"You deserve everything!" he shouted. Dean looked slightly surprised by his outburst. "Damn it, Dean! You deserve everything." He mumbled again, his breaths coming out in heaving chest movements. 

Dean was quiet. His rigid figure relaxed slightly, to the point where his head was almost hanging. "Then how come I don't deserve you?" he croaked, reaching a hand up to rub tiredly at his face before staring into Cas' deep ocean blue eyes with his piercing hazel green ones. 

"That does not have anything to do with why I am the way I am." 

"Yeah, okay. I gotta go, Cas. Watch out for Sammy for me, okay?" Dean grabbed the keys from off of the table. The angel was obviously not happy with the situation that was about to unfold, a noise that sounded a lot like a growl formed in the back of his throat. He could fix this. It was so simple, yet so hard. It was everything he had ever wanted yet his biggest fear. 

He rushed forward and gripped Dean's arm, spinning him around so they were facing each other. The man's eyebrows raised slightly and he went to say something but he was cut off. 

Castiel firmly gripped the back of Dean's neck, slipping an arm under the coat he had put on and resting it on his back. He surged forward and closed the little bit of distance that was between them. 

His lips met Dean's in a kiss that was comparable to being in the desert and finally getting a drink of water after wandering around aimlessly looking for it for days. Dean unclenched his fists that were resting by his side, dropping the keys he had held in them. He brought his jacket clad hands up to cup Cas' face, gently moving his fingers up and down against the stubble on his cheek. 

Castiel pulled back but remained close and in a few labored breaths murmured, "I can not lose you. Not again. Not ever. Please, please stay. For me, for Sam. I have watched you die and I can't take it again. We are happy here. We have a life here now. There are other hunters. Let someone else save the world for once. Just let me save you." He inhaled Dean's cologne and shut his eyes contentedly, repeating himself from earlier, "You deserve everything." 

Dean closed his eyes, replaying his memories in his mind. All of the happy family dinners, the bedtime stories, the baseball games that John had made a tradition to take Sam and Dean to, Christmas mornings, the toy cars and army men that Sam and Dean used to love to play with, so much so that there were army men stuck in the door of the impala(Cas smiles to himself whenever he thinks of the time those army men and that car saved the world, and that even in this new life, that detail remained the same. As well as the weird codependency that Sam and Dean shared). 

He then compared those memories to the stories that Cas had shared with him that night. He felt an overwhelming sense of appreciation flood over him. 

"Thank you," he whispered into the two inches that were between them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

He slowly regained his composure and pulled Cas back down onto the couch, the angel was leaning into him with Dean's arm wrapped around his shoulders, their legs intertwined. 

"Now let's watch that movie." Dean smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes as he reached for the remote. 

Castiel couldn't pay attention to the movie. It was a comedy, but he only knew that because he was watching Dean's facial expressions change due to whatever was happening on the screen. 

Then he was smiling to himself. For two main reasons. First, he had Dean Winchester in his arms and he kept smiling smiles that could light up a starless sky and laughing a laugh that could brighten the darkest of days. 

The other reason was a thought that occurred to him shortly after he kissed Dean. No matter how hard you try to change fate, you can never change what is meant to be.


End file.
